Wasted
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Sequel to Nicknames: Monroe drinks himself into a stupor because he doesn't have a say so in anything else. Can Mandy finally knock some sense into him? Set during 1x02, but we see elements of 1x03.


**Well, this puts back my current stories even more than I would like, but my plot bunnies for one-shots are much more violent than the ones for my works in-progress. **

**Now, I dunno if I'm the only one a little confused from the bomb shells dropped on us from last night's episode. But here's my theory to what's **_**really**_** going on in the Monroe Republic. Set in my "Nicknames" 'verse, which began pre-pilot. This story picks up during 1x02, but we see the elements that were introduced in 1x03.**

**I do not own Revolution, nor do I own Mandy. **

_**Wasted**_

During the past fifteen years, a lot had happened. Thousands of people had been enslaved, hundreds had been killed, and God knew how many had been tortured, whether mentally or physically. Only half of that count was because of General Monroe. Hell, with Miles and Rachel both controlling him for so many years, it was a wonder that he was still alive today. Everyone thought that Sebastian was a monster; one who ate babies for breakfast, or one who didn't have a heart or soul. No one ever gave him a chance to show that he _wasn't_ the one fully in charge. Of course, he also drank himself into a stupor for the past fifteen years, so he was lucky that he was still breathing.

When Miles left, Monroe supposed that he had finally cracked from all of the guilt over the past. Even before the Fall, he was still the more dominant of the two. Especially when he shot those men in the woods, Bass didn't want him doing that. But trying to get Miles Matheson to change his mind was like telling a baby not to cry. Monroe just had to watch in horror, as his best friend became the monster that everyone thought he_ was_.

However, Sebastian still wasn't in the clear, though. He had to deal with Rachel Matheson, a woman that struck fear in everyone's heart. Despite the fact that her family and friends were led to believe that she had died, she was still alive and kicking. Ever since Miles left, Bass had to answer to her. Everything that she felt was necessary, he executed for her. If anyone knew differently, they would have seen him as the weakling. Again, if they took the time to get to know them, but being the General was better than the alternative. Meaning, if he said no to Rachel, he'd probably be enslaved or maybe just killed. Either way, though, Monroe would rather stay the "head" and drink himself into a stupor. There were some benefits to his job, one of them being meeting Mandy.

Unfortunately, he knew that he'd have to tell her about everything. She'd probably slap him a few times, maybe storm away, but if he wanted to keep her, this was what would have to be done.

o—o—o

Sebastian sat in his usual position, tilting back his whiskey like there was no tomorrow. He figured that it was better this way. Since he was the figurehead, why should he remain levelheaded? It would only make him want to fight back if he didn't, and that would just get him killed.

Mandy was getting rather worried about the general. While she had no idea what was _really_ going on, she could tell that something was definitely not right about this. Why would General Monroe be drinking this heavily if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders? Shouldn't he be sober in case trouble arises?

Since Bass took her from the interrogation tent, the two of them had begun an odd relationship. He showed her affection, but not while his men were around. It was annoying, but she did understand his reasoning. If the Militia thought that he was getting too soft… then it could be the end of the Monroe Republic as he knew it. But, at the moment, it was just the two of them. And he chose to drink instead of talk to her. What was wrong with this picture?

"Sebby?" That nickname had stuck with them; she was the only one who could get away with calling him something that silly. "Sebby, do you really think that drinking is going to help right now?"

Sebastian looked at her and grumbled something incoherent under his breath. That only caused her to saunter over to him and gently plop down on his lap. If anything did, that was sure to get him back to the real world. "You really know how to interrupt me when I'm trying to brood, you know," he mumbled to her.

"Oh I know," Mandy began, giving him a quick kiss. When the delayed sensation finally registered on Bass' lips, he pulled her down for an even longer one.

He stopped himself, however, after he realized that this was taking advantage of her. "Mandy, stop," he began quietly, pulling her away from him slightly, "You know I want this, but not while I'm too damn drunk to even stand."

"You're worrying me, Sebastian," the petite brunette spoke, keeping her eyes directly on his. She flat out refused to call him Bass, so she just resorted to using his full name.

"Just lemme have this time to myself? I'll explain everything later, I promise," Bass told her, hoping she wouldn't pry anymore. This wasn't a place that he wanted to go with her. Or at least not right now he didn't.

Mandy just gave him a look. "No," she snatched the bottle of whiskey from his desk and threw it against a cabinet, the glass shattering everywhere, its contents spilling out on the floor. "This drinking yourself into a stupor has got to stop! If you won't tell me until you're done, then you're sure as hell done now."

"You don't want to meet the real me, Mandy. He's a coward, not a ruler," Sebastian began, reaching for another bottle underneath his desk.

"Stop it! I don't care what the real you is; stop hiding behind your booze addiction and face the facts!" Mandy began yelling, not caring the littlest bit that she could probably be heard outside the room.

Using all of the strength he could muster, Bass got up from his chair, scooped her up, and pinned her against the cabinet, just staring into her wide brown eyes. "You want to know the real me?" he asked, choking up slightly. "The real me is just a figurehead."

"What? What're you talking about? Figureheads don't call the shots," Mandy replied, slowly and quietly, squirming under the penetrating gaze she was stuck in.

"Which I don't. I'm a puppet under the Monroe Republic. They call me General Monroe, but they also tell me what to do," Sebastian kept his words short and choppy, despite the emotion he held behind them.

"Who tells you what to do?" the brunette asked, trying to gain back the dominance that she knew that she had.

"Rachel and Miles Matheson. In the beginning, it was just me and Miles setting up this whole thing. I stayed with Miles because he was my best friend. But… then his sister-in-law came into the picture when they had their affair… everyone thought that she was dead, but actually, she hid from everyone to continue the affair," General Monroe knew that he was sputtering gibberish, but his girl was doing her best to keep up. At least she knew who he was talking about…

"But Miles is missing, am I right?" Mandy began, hoping that she was on the right track with this. Damn her head was starting to hurt. Although you know what they say about sex and pain, and he _was_ pinning her against this cabinet.

"Yeah, but now I've still got Rachel. And I can't get rid of her because she'd have me killed or enslaved," Bass let out an aggravated sigh and loosened his grip on Mandy. When she fell against his chest, she squeaked in surprise. What was even more of a surprise was him cradling her against his chest, his rapid breathing calming down almost instantly.

"There's gotta be something you can do about it," Mandy told the figurehead, smiling at him just a little bit. "You've gotta prove to her that you're strong. Use something against her to get what you want."

Then something clicked in his head. "Thank you, Mandy," Monroe began, giving her a feather light kiss before dropping her off in his chair. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" the brunette asked, touching her tingling lips thoughtfully.

"To speak with Rachel," Bass called back to her, his Southern accent growing thicker as he left. While he didn't approve, he knew that his men had kidnapped Rachel's son. He could use that to his advantage.

**And that's where the last scene of 1x02 comes into play. Well, what did we think? Like my explanation? You know what to do!**


End file.
